The Shinigami Exorist
by Mugetsu15
Summary: They betrayed me...the lied to me...the exiled me...but i don't care right now...i will find a way back to find my family, but for now i must protect Riruka from this world of demons. i will do everything i must to win. not because i have to...but because i want to. they're waiting for me...and my instinct to protect them is too great to be contained. my resolve...is unmatched.


**Hey this is Mugetsu15 and before I started to actually type and post my fanfic I wrote them by hand so most chapters will be posted really fast but for now I'll start with my fanfic crossover between Bleach and D. Grayman hope you enjoy :p**

**I do not own Bleach or D. Grayman if I do I would love being rich :D**

**So yeah please review J**

**"The Shinigami Exorcist"**

**Chapter 1**

"Why?! I did all this bullshit for you people! What did I do to deserve this?!"

This was Ichigo Kurosaki. Hero of the Winter War. Human. Hollow. Shinigami. Fullbringer. Transcended being. Exiled from all three dimensions. **(A/N: Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Human World)**

"Because, Ichigo Kurosaki, you are what they call a loose cannon. You raced into Hueco Mundo to rescue a single soul over billions. You possess Hollow powers that may run amuck, and finally, sided with the first Substitute Shinigami, Kugo Gingo. You are a threat to mankind and must be dealt with accordingly, just be glad you won't be executed on the spot, infant. Your punishment is to be exiled from these dimensions…forever."

This was Yamamato. Head-Captain of Soul Society. Wielder of one of the most powerful zanpakuto in existence. Behind him stood the might of Soul Society…or what was left of it. Countless Shinigami lay wounded on the floor too close to death; some more than others. The only wounded Shinigami that were able to stand were Captains Byakuya, Kempachi, Soi-Fon, and even though he's not a Captain, Renji; all of which Ichigo had a pretty close relationship with.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Rukia said, stepping in front of them. Byakuya gave her a deadly venomous glare.

"Rukia, if you do not move out of the way you will dishonor the Kuchiki name and family. If you do not move this instance you shall die by my hands. So I shall not repeat myself, move out of the way."

Fear clutched at Rukia's heart as the one she called brother's words echoed in her head. Fearfully obeying, she walked behind the Captains. Ichigo could only stare wide eyes and betrayed as he watched her obey their orders.

"Rukia…?"

She turned her head one last time and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she shunpo'd away. He snapped his gaze back to Renji when Zabimaru's glint caught his eye. Behind him, Yamamato was reciting an incantation.

"Look at what you've done Ichigo. You made her cry. You make everyone around you go mad. All you ever do is cause trouble for us."

"What the hell do you mean?! I saved all your asses from Aizen, the Arrancar, the Quincy, the Bounts, all this I did for you people!" screamed Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter. All you did was eliminate the races we would have destroyed anyway. But if never noticed one thing. They were all interested in YOU. YOU are the cause and now we're making the affect." Renji's eyes darkened with his next words.

"Which is why you must die!"

The Pineapple lunged at Ichigo and whipped his Baboon-Snake forward. Just before it made contact, a pinkish purple color filed his entire vision ahead and Zabimaru had stopped dead cold in its tracks. When Ichigo took a better look at the object in front of him, he could've died right then and there. For in front of him stood Riruka Dokugamine covered in her blood and glowing a faint green.

"No way…b-but how?" Renji stuttered. Riruka smirked through the pain.

"Tsk, you really don't understand about us Fullbringers, do you? All Fullbringers have the ability to control the souls of objects to a certain degree. Everything has a soul and it depends on how much soul the object has to which we can utilize. Your Zabimaru is basically your soul in a physical form, so you do the math."

Riruka coughed up a bit of blood. Renji's eyes narrowed after the explanation.

"Last time I checked you are the last of the Fullbringers."

She laughed despite the pain.

"Ha,

I am not the last one. Ichigo is also a Fullbringer and not only us, but there are others around the world."

Her next words were a dark sense of humor and reality.

"As long as there are humans, Hollows, and Shinigami alike, we will never die out."

"Insolent fool."

Ichigo didn't have time to tell her to run before Byakuya appeared behind her and slashed her diagonally from shoulder to hip and shoved her throught the portal which Yamamato had all the time in the world to make. Desperately, Ichigo tried to reach for her, but with no success.

"NO!"

Riruka flew into the portal in a small trail of blood and disappeared. All were silent for a while.

"ichigo Kurosaki it is now your tur-"

"Shut up…"

"What did you say you insolent infant?"

"I said…SHUT UP!" Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to rise. It was a pillar of reiatsu completely black with a light blue outline. It shrouded him completely and the feel of his reiatsu change, to that of a Hollow's. A dome of black energy surged, and forces the Shinigami to retreat backwards in rapid shunpo. The moon was high and not a cloud in the night sky. The spiritual pressure dissipated. It was completely gone. Yamamato opened his eyes slightly. They heard a soft slurring sound and they were instantly on guard.

**"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**

First a claw was visible, then the upper body, and finally the head. Ichigo was completely albino and had raptor like feet. His outfit had morphed into a black vest that was open in the middle, thus exposing his gapping hollow hole with a black "x" go across his chest.. His head was a demonic skull with two thick, black lines going through the eyes and a small "x" in the middle of his forehead. Long bull-like horns sprouted from the side of his head and jutted out forward. Shackles were attached to each of his wrists with small chain links connected. Red tufts of fur now grew from around his neck and ankles, while his orange hair was now waist length.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The land around him, produced from the scream, erupted and tore apart. The hollowfied Ichigo disappeared with a buzz and the next moment, Soi-Fon was cut in half.

"Fuck yeah, Ichigo! You didn't tell me you can completely go Hollow!" ripping off his eye patch, Kempachi roared with a crazed smile "Now we can have a real battle!"

**(A/N: yes Kempachi is that stupid sometimes -.- lol XD)**

Yellow reiatsu burst forward and Kempachi rushed forward with his sword already in mid-swing. He didn't get far when a buzzing bursting sound was in his ear and a clawed hand grabbed the top of his head. Before he could even register what was going on, his head exploded in a shower of blood, brains, and gore. The last fighting Shinigami took a few steps back, except Yamamato. His reiatsu burst into a fiery vortex and you could hear the words he uttered,

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR R!"**

A red orb began to spiral and gather energy at the points of Ichigo's horns and was released as a cero. The crimson beam stopped and detonated on impact while stopping Yamamato from releasing his Shikai. The Head-Captain came out with major 3rd degree burns all over his body and his beard singed. His arm from which Aizen had destroyed was even worse than what it was. Blood poured from the stump, however, the Head-Captain was not the strongest Shinigami for nothing.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)."

A black box with a purple outline started to rapidly form around the Vasto Lorde and for a brief instant his form flicker. The box closed and a roar was heard from inside. It broke away and out fell the body of a mutilated Hollow.

"What a poor creature. I do not blame him for his actions, just the way he was born. It truly is a pity."

The last Shinigami, thinking that it was over, began to help the wounded through the portal back to Soul society.

"Everyone help the wounded for treatment. It is finally ove-"

The air became dense. It glowed with a swirling energy of red, black and blue. The mutilated Hollow faded away, and Yamamato didn't have the time to defend as time stopped. Behind the old man, stood the Hollowfied Ichigo…with a MASSIVE Getsuga Tensho already prepared to fire. All he could think was,

'Shit…'

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was as if a nuke went off in Karakura town. ALL of the Shinigami were done for. The landscape was gone and Ichigo slipped into the portal to escape the blast recoil. He jumped through the portal, without a glance behind him.

xxxxx

**So what do you think? In the next chapter, Ichigo will be introduced to the D. Grayman world J review honestly and tell me what you think.**


End file.
